memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Shuttlecraft Down/Chapter Three
The Orion interceptors moves towards the system's star and drops a charge into the star and moves away from it and leaps into warp speed as the star collaspsed, and a shockwave emits from it. On the viewer of the Enterprise Captain Y'Nar looks at the star as it emits a wave. We've got five hours until it hits the outer planets Captain Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Y'Nar. Captain Kadan hails the fighters. This is Enterprise to 302 squadron fall back to the ship we're about to bug out of here Captain Kadan says as she spoke into the com. Admiral Martin is shocked by this. I see the wave Y'Nar it's massive Admiral Martin says as he speaks into the com. Then B'Elanna speaks. John you can stop the wave from reaching the planet with new force field pods they'll hold for about an hour that should give us enough time to search for Typhuss and Kira B'Elanna says over the com. He activates the force field pods and they activate and the wave hits the field and flickers as the wave is stopped. All right all fighters move out we've got about an hour to search for the Admiral and Vedek let's make the most of it Admiral Martin says as he spoke into the com. On the planet in the shuttle Kira is telling him what she was doing before she met him, when Typhuss starts getting worse. You can't die on me you've got so much to do you'll get to walk our daughter to the alter when she gets married or teach at the Academy, I'm not going to let you die Kira says as she looks at her husband. She puts the tricorder down puts her hands on his chest and shuts her eyes and starts praying in Bajoran. Jia'kaja, tre'nu'tol'a rem...La'por i'lanu kos... I'nar tan'a'tali nor...Kira says in Bajoran. In a white area Typhuss walks around it and sees his grandmother. Grams Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother in surprise. She smiles at her grandson. Hello Typhuss it's been a long time since I've seen you congrats on your promotion to Vice Admiral Prue would be proud of you Penny says as she looks at her grandson. Typhuss looks at her. It has been a long time, seven years, I'm dying Grams Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother. She nods at him. You've got a severe concussion and subcranial bleeding Kira is currently praying for you Penny says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I miss you so much, Grams, the past seven years have been hard without you Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother. She looks at him. I'm never gone I'm always watching over you and I've missed you too Typhuss Penny says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have to go back, I can't leave my wife and kids, they need me Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother. She looks at him. Before you go let's talk right here I've missed so much since I've been dead Penny says as she looks at him. He smiles at his grandmother. What do you want to know Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother.